Problem: Find $1^{234} + 4^6 \div 4^4$.
Answer: Since 1 raised to any power is 1, the expression equals $1 + 4^6 \div 4^4$. Also recall that $\frac{a^m}{a^n}=a^{m-n}$, so we can simplify the last term to get $1+4^{6-4}=1+4^2=1+16=\boxed{17}$.